kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fickolean history (1905-1941)
The period of 1905-1941 in Fickolean history was a period of Fardinist communism, during which Ficko became arguably the most powerful planet in the KC, and the centre-point of the largest political union seen before, the Union of Fardin Planets (UFP) Reforms 1945 Election (1905, Mt) In 1905, Po Bjorban was elected by almost the same percentage of the vote as Terence Watersmith, his opponent. Bjorban had gathered a significant following on a platform of anti-corporatism. Watersmith's popularity, on the other hand, had been depreciating over the years significantly since his election in 1900 (Mt). However, Bjorban was still an unpopular choice, given his extreme views. After the election results came in, the Alifcan National ''newspaper reported that Watersmith had won, incorrectly. This brought significant controversy to the newspaper, and significant backlash in the form of protests. The official count produced a tie between Watersmith and Bjorban, however the Supreme Court of Ficko, whom people expected to rule in favour of Watersmith, ruled that it was unconstitutional for the courts to decide the President, and that a recount was the appropriate course. The recount heralded a victory for Bjorban, and in Gundergath of 1905 (Mt), he was sworn in as President of Ficko. The response to Bjorban's election was mostly positive, despite the economic turmoil and extreme unemployment, there was an atmosphere of hope and positivity among workers, young people and students. Businesspeople and foreign traders tended to feel more threatened. Polls conducted after his election showed these trends, and also showed that immigrants and foreigners felt threatened because they feared nationalism erupting from Bjorban's presidency. Watersmith continued to dispute the legitimacy of Bjorban's victory and, over a period of a few months, was involved in secondary hearings in the Fickolean supreme court. Later that year he was assassinated by a Fardin supporter fearing the legitimacy of his claims. Education After being sworn in as the Fickolean President, Bjorban's first reforms concerned education. In order to make executive orders, Bjorban relied upon the support of the Lgog Party, led by Noel Saman, which agreed to support Bjorban's policies in parliament. The senate elections heralded a Bandi senate, closely followed by the Fardin party. Bjorban's first executive order, in 1905 (Mt) was to nationalise all schools and hospitals. The Schoosh party attempted to overrule this in the Supreme Court, hiring lawyers to claim it was unconstitutional, however it was ruled constitutional as it was a temporary measure, and was known to the public as one of Bjorban's primary policies. All workers of these schools and hospitals were granted a state wage, a median income of what had previously been earned by them before the nationalisation of schools and hospitals. This would later change with the introduction of a universal income. In 1910 (Mt), after Bjorban gained a much larger mandate in parliament following the 1950 Fickolean election (1910, Mt), he ratified the nationalisation of hospitals and schools into official law after having extended the period multiple times. Banking In 1906 (Mt), Bjorban established a central bank cheifly divised by the Chancellor of Economics, Robert Kanderkove and cheif economic advisor Andel Porstein. It was called the Central Bank of Ficko. Most other banks at the time had gone bust after the economic collapse of 1905, and those that hadn't received major taxation, making it hard to compete with the Central Bank of Ficko. This allowed the government complete control over interest rates, mortgages and loans. Many of the banks, however the legality of other banks led to millionaires and billionaires being able to keep their money secure and in Ficko. Banks such as Rodem Bank Company refused to give information about the wealth of their customers. Universal Wage From 1905 to 1906 (Mt), Bjorban's government adopted a universal wage for all Fickoleans, as long as they were in work. This was first introduced as a measure to affect all those in the public sector. Introducing these measures to the private sector would take longer, and was made over a longer period. Planetary Debt Planetary debt was written off during the period of Bjorban's presidency, and debt to other planets were 'delayed' through fillerbustering in negotiations with Biackaar set up by Kanderkove. During this time, Bjorban was negotiating the 'conversion of Biackaar'. Military In 1906 (Mt), Po Bjorban passed a bill through parliament after several weeks of debate, allowing the seperation of the military and state, and placing Yove Kanib as 'Grand General', whose only superior would be the leader of the party to which he was loyal, i.e the Fardin party, i.e Po Bjorban. This movement was controversial and strongly opposed by leader of the Lgog Party, Noel Saman. However, a number of Lgog rebels joined Bjorban's side in the general belief that the military would be withheld from acting for the good of the planet if barred by the parliament's administrative retardation. Production In 1906-1907 (Mt), Bjorban's government 'seized' all factories and powerplants from private individuals, who were supposedly 'reimbursed'. According to secret information collected, about 50% of all cases saw the legal reimbursement of individuals. In cases where the individuals were deemed to be 'immoral' or 'undeserving', the owners did not receive anything. This process of 'forced trade' was strongly opposed by the Schoosh party and by parts of the Lgog Party, as well as the Supreme Court of Ficko. This led to the Supreme Court ruling the suspension of ownership of these properties until the election of 1910 (Mt), at which point the public would affirm their intentions of allowing this process by re-electing Bjorban's government. However, Bjorban called a public referendum on the process of 'forced trade', at the same time employing propaganda and rolling out a campaign to make the deals seem more amicable and drum up revolutionary spirit simultaneously. This propaganda came back 72% in favour of such deals, a result largely attributed to the mistreatment of workers especially in the early years of Fardinism, during which wages plummeted in private businesses and factories due to higher taxation of both companies and rich individuals. Religion Against the advice of his cabinet, Po Bjorban, by executive order, converted Ficko to Nebulism officially in 1906 (Mt). This was not contested by the Supreme Court of Ficko, as Bjorban suggested it would not have major implications on funding, but would lead to greater protection of the Nebulist community and organisation. In actuality, according to secret documents, numerous secret payments were made by the Fardin party to the Nebulist Communal Organisation, and to the Nebulist Anti-Defamation League, which were covered up. Though all Fardin officials and cabinet members were tight-lipped about these payments, it is well-documented that they did not agree with his strongly nebulist policies. Political Change Changes to the Presidency Po Bjorban dramatically altered the role of the President, making him/her the leader of their party, and gave the latter position presidence over numerous chambers of power, such as affiliated bodies like the Fardin Guard, Fardinist Unions and so on. Changes to Senate The Union of Fardin Planets Main article: ''Union of Fardin Planets (UFP) The Fardin Guard From 1906 (Mt) the Fickolean government authorised the independence of the military from the government. At the time, most politicians likely did not understand the consequences of this legislation, which led to Bjorban being able to make secret payments to the 'Fardin Guard', established 1910 (Mt), an army loyal to the party, allowing them to grow as much as necessary without oversight from the Fickolean parliament. The Fardin Guard were partly privately funded by their own campaigns, however, taking some of the natural resources pillaged and often charging taxation on protection and admittance of goods from other UFP planets to Ficko. For example, if a shipment of calaxium was going to Ficko from Yersvesch, the ship would be asked to pay a tax at the wormhole border to the Fardin Guard. These taxes were generally completely unregulated by Bjorban's government, stepping in only a few times to resolve greivances, until 1920 (Mt) under the administration of Robert Kanderkove. The 'regulations' became so uninforced during Yove's presidency from 1930-1941 (Mt), that members of the Fardin Guard could often individually profit from these taxes, leading to the creation of a quasi-criminal network that was in part overseen by Yove himself. Conversion of Biackaar From 1905 (Mt) onward, Bjorban set out to 'convert' Biackaar to Bjorbanist Fardinism, primarily by sending over 'missionaries' to spread Fardinism, as well as funding communist groups in Biackaar and defaming prominent anti-Communists, using espionage and the Fardin Guard. Bjorban also organised propaganda campaigns for the conversion of Biackaar to Fardin communism. Fardin 'conquests' Main article: ''Fardin Conquests (1909-1934)'' Throughout 1909 (Mt) onwards, the 'Fardin Guard' oversaw numerous campaigns to disrupt a number of KC planets, targeting their governments and elections in order to install Fardinist governments, either under direct control of the Fardin Guard, or implicit control, with sympathetic leaders. The success of these campaigns in improving the lives of those it affected is widely a bilateral debate, with some believing the campaigns brought Fardinism and a better way of life, others believing the Fardin Guard disrupted planets and brought chaos, as well as military barbarism. Moderate views acknowledge both successes and failures in achieving the aims of the Fardin campaigns in different areas of the KC. Planets such as Yersvesch and Noielle were greatly developed by the presence of Fardinism, bringing with it greater technology, greater life expectancy, greater education and healthcare, and greater happiness according to numerous polls and surveys. As well as this, these planets, along with others, have continued to vote for left-wing socialist governments even after planets like Ficko strayed right of Fardinism, and polls, as well as independent surveys, have shown that individuals had greater respect and trust for the government. In other planets, contrary to this, such as Camerii, the Fardin Guard helped install dictatorships that saw government oppression, censorship, and sometimes economic depreciation. The UFP were often-times completely unreceptive of pleas for help from the peoples of these planets as they prioritised alliances and support over the well-being of the populations they helped to oppress. As well as this, the UFP 'campaigns' themselves often did a great deal of damage, with some generals taking a 'liberation' approach, others taking a more 'colonial' approach. Even in planets that ended up arguably benefiting from Fardinism, the campaigns often had devastating consequences, with towns pillaged, thousands of civilians raped and/or murdered, and thousands of local armies wiped out, leading to a shortage of workers and thousands if not millions of widows. Federalisation The UFP was federalised increasingly from 1914 (Mt) onwards as Bjorban gave the Fickolean government authority over numerous planets previously run by the Fardin Guard. In these planets, moons and planetoids he personally selected leaders and set up 'national' assemblies, similar to the federal system in Ficko. In some of these planets, he granted full sovereignty under certain conditions of war. Legislature was made for numerous UFP planets simultaneously, and 'nations' that adopted the Fickolean constitution were entitled to legal backing and use of legal bodies within Ficko, such as the Supreme Court of Ficko, or high courts. Foreign Policy With the establishment of the Union of Fardin Planets, Ficko became the centre of a massive trade empire, and one of the most influential planets in the KC. From 1910 (Mt) onwards, Bjorban insisted upon the takeover of 'fascist' planets, pedalling the narrative of a fascist empire lurking in the shadows. Public Debt Before the 1905 election of Po Bjorban, Ficko had tremendous public debt, partly owed to banks, and largely owed to foreign powers such as Biackaar, Demark and Apporross. By fillerbustering in negotiations set up by him, Bjorban managed to suspend talks of 'post-poning' or 'delaying' debts to Biackaar until Biackaar's 'conversion' to Communist Fardinism, leading to the lowering of interest rates. In 1914 (Mt), Antony Paun began negotiations with Demark and Apporross, forming a collective deal to allow them trade benefits as payment for the debts owed to them. Both planets chose to opt for an audit-based system by which the trade benefits should amount to the same if not more money than was owed to them.